Bella Alone With Edward's piano?
by HarryPotterTwiHard
Summary: Bella's bored. So she goes to the Cullen's house, but they've all gone hunting, so what is Bella to do? Let's see, I can read, I can watch TV, I can watch a movie, there's the piano, I could... Wait! The Piano!
1. Bored and Early

**Disclamer: Sadly I own nothing but the plot. :(**

Charlie had gone fishing again with Billy so I'm sitting at home reading Withering Heights again. I'm so bored! I sighed and got up. Then a thought hit me, I could go to the Cullen's house! I set my book down - saving the page first. And got my coat and my keys, I wrote a note to Charlie saying I was going over to the Cullen's, and that I'd be home later. Then I got in my car and drove over.

When I got there, there was a note on the door. It said,

_My beloved Bella,_

_My family and I have gone hunting. We should be back sometime after dark. Alice saw a vision of you coming over and is going to call Charlie after he gets home from fishing, asking for you to spend the night. There's food and drinks in the fridge if you want them. __**Be safe.**_

_With all my love,_

_Edward _

Well then. I guess I'm stuck here tonight. Oh well! At least I'm not at home bored to death. I walked around trying to find something to do. It was already like 4:30 pm so I won't have to wait too long for them to come back. With a sigh, I sat down on the couch and looked around. Let's see, I could read, watch TV, watch a movie, there was the piano, I could… Wait! The piano! I walked over to the piano and sat down. I haven't play in a long time. I wonder if I'm still any good. I never told the Cullen's I could play. I was afraid I would embarrass myself. So when they asked if I could play I said no. I'm surprised they didn't realize I was lying.

I pressed down on one of the keys. The Cullen's didn't know about what was in my basement either. I had a beautiful piano Edward's was practically the exact same as mine. I wonder how old this one is. Mine was my great great great grandfathers. It was passed down to my dad and then to me. I pressed another key. I started playing when I was five years old we have so many videos of me playing at recitals, at home, and of my piano classes. I even wrote some music and I know them all by heart. **(What I imagine is her playing is some of Linkin Park. In the End, Numb, Faint, Crawling, and What I've done. That kind of stuff, just the piano solo versions. I think there beautiful when played on the piano.)**

I started playing Crawling. **(The piano solo versions. I suggest watching them on you tube. The piano solo versions, not piano instrumental.)**

**Carlisle P.O.V.**

We where all running back home at the moment since we had finished hunting early, when I heard a piano playing. I stopped running and everyone else slowed down and stopped as well. "Do you hear that?" I asked. "Listen."

"It sounds like a piano." Esme said. Alice blanked out for a minute and came back.

"Alice? What did you see?" Jasper sounded kind of worried.

"Who else could be at our house? Unless we got neighbors while we where gone which I doubt." Alice asked us.

"Bella?" Edward asked. Alice smiled.

"Oh my god." Esme said surprised. We started running for the house. We stopped at the edge of the forest and started walking. We walked up to the window and sure enough Bella was sitting at the piano playing it. She started to play another song it was rather fast too. **(She's now playing Faint. *piano version*)** She's incredible!

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Rosalie said. Everyone just stared at her. "What?" she asked. "I can be nice!" We all smiled at her and looked back through the window.

"Why didn't she tell us though?" asked jasper.

"I don't know." I answered.

"Well let's go ask!" Alice whisper/yelled. We all went inside. It sounded like the song was ending soon, so we stood there and watched her in the living room. "Wow!" Alice said. Bella jumped like two feet in the air and blushed a Tomato red.

"That was incredible!" Emmett yelled. Bella blushed darker.

"Why didn't you tell us when we asked if you played or not Love?" Edward asked walking over and embracing her.

"I was afraid I would embarrass myself." she said and blushed even darker again. Emmett chuckled.

"Look how red she is! I didn't know you could even blush that dark." he chuckled.

"Play some more!" Alice said.

"I have a better idea." Bella answered.

"?" Alice had on a very confused face. Then she blanked out for a minute. "Oh! Ok! Come on!"

"Alice? Where are we going?" Poor Jasper. He looked so confused as she pulled him out to her car. Then again I'm pretty sure that's what we all looked like right now.

"Bella's house! Come on you guys hurry up!"

"?" we all had on the same look. Confused. But we got in our cars anyway and drove to Bella's.

Once we where there, we got out and followed Bella inside.

**Cliffy! Five reviews for the next chapter!**


	2. The Basement and The Picture

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, own nothing. (sigh)**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! I appreciate it!**

Carlisle P.O.V.

Bella lead us down a hallway, stopped at a door, and said, "I haven't shown anyone this room before… Charlie and Renee are the only ones that really now what's in here."

"What is it?" Emmett asked.

"This is my basement." She answered and took out a key, unlocked the door, and walked in.

"Wow." Jasper said stunned. We all walked in to the room and where shocked. In the middle of the huge room, there was a piano that looked relatively like Edwards. It was black and beautiful. **(Would Carlisle say something like Beautiful?)** The room was a vivid red with pictures all over the walls. Some were black and white and some looked like they were from the 60's, 70's, 80's and 90's, but the one that stood out the most was the one on the wall opposite of the wall with the door. It was one of the biggest ones and had a little girl in it. It had the same piano in it as the one in the room we were in now, but the setting was different. The piano was in a white room with a large window showing an incredible sunrise. The little girl was sitting at the piano playing it. The sun was shinning directly on her. The little girl had blonde hair with a white sundress on. Overall it was a beautiful picture.

I looked at Bella and asked, "Who's this in the picture?" Everyone started looking at the picture in awe.

Bella blushed and said, "Me." Then everyone started looking at her instead of the picture.

"How old were you?" I asked.

"Five." She blushed deeper.

"Were you actually playing the piano?"

"Yeah."

"You've been playing since you were FIVE!" Emmett yelled. Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head. "Hey what was that for!" He asked.

"For yelling and being an idiot." She answered. "It's pretty obvious she's been playing since she was five because she just said she was five and playing the piano." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"You know you love me." Emmett joked. Rosalie smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"You had really light hair." Esme commented.

"Yeah, I had blonde hair when I was born."

"Really?" Rosalie asked. Everyone stared at her astonished for the second time today. Bella looked shocked she actually talked to her and it wasn't a snide comment.

"Y-yeah." Bella stuttered still stunned. "Until I was about seven."

"Wow." Rosalie said interested.

"We have videos of me playing if you don't believe me." Bella said. "And more pictures too."

"We believe you Love." Edward answered and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Can you play so more for us? Please Bella?" Alice asked.

"I guess." Bella said. She then sat down and started playing. **(Numb; piano solo version.)**

**So? How do you like it? Sorry it's not very long. I'm working on that though. Review please! Give me some feed back and tell me if I have anything I need to improve. 10 reviews for the next chapter.**

**Kayla**


End file.
